Winter Sonata
by Cherry Blossoms Kaorin
Summary: Christmas is coming soon.He met a girl who has a sickness which she concealed it from him and who knows how long she can live? There’s no guarantee that she can live for another couple of years. He was the only one who had made her happy.Then he found o


Winter Sonata  
  
Christmas is coming just in about a couple of days later which meant that his parents' wedding anniversary is coming too. His parents married on Christmas Day. It was sort of convenient in gift giving department as they can give each other just one present for two special occasions. He was their only son and he was preparing his gift for their anniversary and Christmas. It was expensive but it was worth for seeing smiles on his parents' faces. He had worked for couple of weeks and saved the money till he had enough. He wanted that special day to be perfect, as perfect as can be.  
  
The protagonist blew his brown bangs with relief. "Everything's set. All the preparations are done and my parents know nothing of it." He grinned. "Thanks Hanagata. If it wasn't for your suggestion of that restaurant, I would have to go and track down some fancy restaurants in the telephone directory."  
  
They were in the locker of the gym of Shoyo High. Despite the holiday, some of the members of the team came to practice, not wanting their skills to rust.  
  
Hanagata smiled. "Anything to help my buddy. After all, you should thank my parents. They always go there to celebrate their wedding anniversary too." He rolled his eyes. "They claimed that they will never get sick of that restaurant. Really."  
  
Fujima chuckled. "Thanks anyway. Have you been there then?"  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows. "Not that I remember of. But I probably did when I was young when they were celebrating their anniversary, toasting to each other with the fancy glasses of wine, acting lovey dovey because they couldn't leave me behind at home." He continued. "If I could talk at that time, I would have said that I prefer to stay at home and face the risks of burglars invading our house."  
  
Fujima laughed. "So, the food there is good?"  
  
"I guess, after all they wouldn't have been there for dozen and dozen of times if the food wasn't good unless they just fancy the decorations. Chotto matte! You haven't taste the food there yet?"  
  
Fujima continued to ask. "The decorations are beautiful?"  
  
Hanagata stared at him in shock. "Haven't you gone there to check out the decorations?"  
  
Fujima grinned sheepishly. "Iie."  
  
"How 'bout the food?"  
  
"Yada."  
  
Hanagata slapped a hand at his forehead. "Kenji, how can you make plans for a dinner for your parents without tasting the food and check out the restaurant?"  
  
Fujima sweatdropped. "Well, I trusted you, pal." He hit his friend on the shoulder.  
  
Hanagata blushed at the fact that his friend trusted him so much for such an important thing to him especially to his parents. "Well, I still think you should go check out the restaurant and food."  
  
Fujima held up his hands. "Fine, but come with me, ok? I don't wanna go alone and we better just eat a little if not I won't have enough money to pay for my parents' anniversary dinner."  
  
"Sure." Hanagata smiled, glad that his friend asked him to accompany him.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant with a beautiful board that read 'Exquisite'. The 'Exquisite' was decorated beautifully. Not far from the entrance, there was a small fountain with a few fishes in it. As the restaurant was located at the beachside, you can glance outside through the window at the beautiful sea. There was a grand and big piano at a corner with a big Christmas tree beside it. Fake snow was sprinkled on the tree and adorned the lights. The female workers were wearing a light blue sleeveless plain dress over a long sleeve white shirt and aprons were tied on the dresses while the male workers were wearing long sleeve white shirt and blue jeans, also with aprons tied on their outfit. The workers were allowed to wear scarves because of the weather. It was weird that they wore such casual attires when the restaurant was so fancy.  
  
So Fujima spoke. "Hey Hanagata, how come the workers' uniform are so casual when the restaurant's so fancy?"  
  
"Sa na."  
  
"It's to allow us to feel comfortable, that's why." A voice suddenly spoke. It belonged to one of the female workers who had come over to them. She smiled. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, I kind of heard your conversation."  
  
Fujima smiled politely. "Eh, daijobu."  
  
She glanced at the both of them. "Is there anything I can help you?" Strands of auburn hair fell from her chignon just then and she tucked them behind her ear.  
  
Hanagata answered. "We are here to try the food here since Kenji has reserved a table for two on Christmas for his parents' anniversary. You know, check out if the food is good or not."  
  
She smiled again. "Souka. Why don't you two sit down first?" She led the way to a table next to a window and took two books of menus along the way. When they are seated, she took out her pad and pen from her dress. "So, what is it that you guys wanna eat?"  
  
Fujima looked at Hanagata and raised his eyebrow.  
  
Hanagata shrugged and opened the menu. "Can we order in a while later?"  
  
"Sure." She walked away and started taking orders from other diners that had just come.  
  
"So, what is that you wanna eat?" Fujima asked.  
  
"Sa na. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Etto." He flipped and flipped the pages then looked under the category 'soup' and scanned through the list of soups. "I think I'll have a mushroom soup to warm myself first."  
  
"I'll have one of that too. Hmm.how 'bout garlic bread?"  
  
Fujima nodded. "Sure. Is there anything else you wanna eat?"  
  
Hanagata shook his head so Fujima held up his hand to signal a worker to come over. The girl just now came over to them.  
  
"So, what's your decision?"  
  
"Please give us two bowls of mushroom soup and a plate of garlic bread."  
  
"Ok, thanks." She took away the menus and walked away.  
  
"What do you think of the restaurant, Kenji?"  
  
"It's nice. I think my parents would like it here. I just hope that they've never been here before so it'll become a surprise, you know."  
  
Hanagata nodded. "Yeah." Then he seemed to stare at something at another direction and Fujima followed his stare.  
  
A girl was wearing a long peach dress with some of her hair tied into a ponytail in the middle while the rest of the hair was let to flow around her shoulders. She walked over to the piano and sat on the bench, starting to play a melodious piece of sonata. When the song was slowing to an end, Fujima clapped till the end of the song. Once she finished the song, she glanced up to see who had been clapping and saw Fujima. She smiled and bowed slightly then she got up from the bench and walked away.  
  
Their waitress came, bringing their food on a tray. Fujima asked. "Who was the girl just now, playing the piano?"  
  
"You mean Ryutsu? She's the boss' daughter. She plays the piano whenever she comes here. She's a nice girl, very well-liked, it's sad that she-" She was cut short by a voice.  
  
"Shukumi. Over here." A fellow male worker pointed to a table of diners who had just came.  
  
Shukumi, smiled and nodded. "Alright, I gotta go. Got work to do. Anyway, hope you enjoy your meal. Ja." She smiled before she went away.  
  
"Ryutsu." He murmured the name so softly to himself. He couldn't help thinking that she looked so pretty and enchanting like an angel or of some sort. His thoughts were disrupted when his friend called him.  
  
"Kenji? If you don't start eating, the food will turn cold."  
  
"Nani?" He shook off his thoughts. "Oh, right." Then he started digging in his food, leaving his friend curious as to why he was in a daze.  
  
Then Fujima held up his hand, signaling a worker to come up and bring his bill. Ryutsu saw him and brought the bill to him. She smiled and bowed and handed the bill to him.  
  
She spoke. "Thanks for your applause and attention just now. " She smiled again. "It's not everyday that I get people who come here so interested in my playing. Arigatoo."  
  
"You were great. How long have you been playing the piano?"  
  
"Since I was about like five."  
  
"I see." He took the amount of money required to pay and gave her. "Well, I have to get going, ja, uh.Ryutsu-san."  
  
"Eh? How do you know my name."  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "The waitress called Shukumi told me."  
  
"Souka." She smiled politely. "And your name?"  
  
"Kenji, Fujima Kenji."  
  
"Ja, Fujima-san."  
  
Fujima nodded and walked away with Hanagata by his side who was forgotten during their conversation.  
  
Hanagata asked. "Ne Kenji, you interested in the girl?"  
  
"Nani?" He blushed. "Ore..ore wa.."  
  
Hanagata grinned. "Knew it. Don't try to lie to me. I know you too well, Kenji. If you need any help with her, call me and I'll try to help you." Even though he said so, he was sort of disappointed that Fujima like the girl. He had a crush on Fujima for so long since the day that they had known but didn't have the guts to tell him. It was too late now. It was clear that he wasn't interested in boy and boy relationship. He sighed inwardly. At least he was happy for his friend.  
  
Fujima smiled. "Thanks, man."  
  
They later parted when Fujima wanted to buy some items for his mother in a grocer. He started taking items from the shelves that were written in the list. Fujima didn't look up from the list till he heard his name. "Ryutsu- san."  
  
"Hi Fujima-san." She smiled.  
  
"Just call me Kenji. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here too then, Kenji-san?"  
  
"Buying things for my mother." Both of them spoke at the same time then they laughed.  
  
When they finished buying their stuff, they together went to a nearby park and sat on the bench despite the cold weather.  
  
"Don't you think the snow is a beautiful thing? One of those beautiful things that was created in this world." She held out her hand for the snow to fall onto her hands.  
  
"Sodeshiyo. I always sculpt with ice during the winter season."  
  
"You do ice sculpting? I've always wanna do that." She said, amazed.  
  
He smiled. "I can teach you if you want but you have to be very patient to sculpt successfully. It's not easy."  
  
"Sure. When can we start?"  
  
He laughed. "Since you're so interested, why don't we start now?"  
  
"Great. Ikimashio."  
  
He chuckled. "Luckily, I still have lots of the materials needed left."  
  
They then reached Fujima's house and after Fujima demonstrated how to sculpt, Ryutsu started trying to sculpt a shape of a kitten. "Hey, what else do you do besides from ice sculpting?"  
  
"I play basketball too. I love basketball more than ice sculpting."  
  
"Basketball?" She scrunched up her nose. "What's so fun about basketball?"  
  
Fujima laughed. "I don't know. It's fun once you get the hang of it, I guess.."  
  
"By the way, where do you study?"  
  
"Shoyo High School."  
  
"Shoyo?" She widened her eyes. "You are the famous coach and captain of the basketball team of Shoyo High School?"  
  
He laughed once again. "Yes but I'm not famous."  
  
"Sure you are. My friends love you. No wonder your name sounds so familiar."  
  
"Anyway, how about you? What do you do besides playing the piano?"  
  
"Oh, I draw and paint. I love drawing and painting a lot too."  
  
"Really? Think you can show me some of your artworks someday?"  
  
"Sure if there is someday." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, do you think this looks like a kitten?" She wrinkled her nose. "I guess not, huh?"  
  
"Well, it does look like a little." He drew his eyebrows near. "You are pretty good for the first time."  
  
She grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"Come on, let me help you make it more like a kitten."  
  
They sculpted till late at night. She had dinner at Fujima's house. Fujima's mother was delighted to have her there, thinking that she was her son's girlfriend. Then she left his house after finish eating dinner and dessert that his mother had served her.  
  
"Arigatoo Kenji-san, for teaching me. Are you free tomorrow to teach me again?"  
  
He smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Alright. Ok, I better get going before my mom worries. Oyasumi." She walked away, leaving Fujima waving to her retreating back.  
  
His mind started commanding him to chase after her. Not knowing why, he listened to the order and ran after her. He called out her name. "Ryutsu- san!"  
  
She turned around, astonished to see him there. He caught up with her and stared deeply into her wide beautiful green depths. He bent down and kissed her on the lips for a long time. When he parted, her lips curled up into a smile. He grinned and bent down again for another kiss. This time with a response from her. He circled his arms around her waist. Moonlight shone at the couple then was blocked by a tree branch which was swinging caused by the wind, leaving the couple in the darkness of the night.  
  
The next morning, Ryutsu came again, sculpting something that she won't tell him, saying it's a surprise. It was hard to tell what she was sculpting as it wasn't finished yet. Fujima was also sculpting something for Ryutsu as a present. When it was time for lunch, they decided to take a break.  
  
"I'm famished. Let's go for lunch. My mom went to work so we just have to go out for lunch."  
  
They had lunch at 'Exquisite'. When they sat down at a table, Ryutsu asked to be excused to go to the ladies' room. The waitress from before, Shukumi came over to take his orders.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi. Ryutsu has been much happier lately ever since it got kinda serious, thanks to you."  
  
A smile was plastered on his face. "I'm really glad I met her too."  
  
"Well, she's really lucky to have already met someone like you now. Who knows how long she can wait for someone like you to come by." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, your order?"  
  
He held up his hand. "Matte. What do you mean by saying that you don't know how long she can wait?"  
  
Shukumi's eyes widened. "You don't know? I guess Ryutsu didn't wanna tell you that's all. I better not tell you myself. It's best if you ask her yourself. Please tell me what you wanna have."  
  
Just when Shukumi finished taking his order, Ryutsu came over and gave her order too. Shukumi then walked over, leaving them alone to talk.  
  
"Ryutsu, is there anything that you should tell me but you didn't?"  
  
She chuckled. "What are you talking about?" But when she saw Fujima's serious face, she looked down and sighed. "So you know already. Alright, there's no more reason to hide it from you anymore. When I was born, I..I have heart attack."  
  
The words stung in his ear. Questions whirled in his mind but he didn't know which to ask first. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Ryutsu?"  
  
"Kenji..I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't wanna bother you with my problems and make our relationship tense because of my sickness. I don't wanna make you sad just because of me." She looked up at him with her eyes shining. "I want to be with you happily as long as possible."  
  
"Ryutsu.we will, I'll always be by your side no matter what. But Ryutsu.isn't there a way to cure your sickness?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. There might be some kind of operation to cure me or something but I don't wanna do it. Doing the operation might just make my life shorter. There's no guarantee that I'll survive through the operation. In a few days time, Christmas is coming and I don't wanna celebrate it in a totally white, suffocating and boring hospital room. I just wanna live the way I am till the day that I'll die. That's all I want. Please understand, Kenji."  
  
"Ryutsu, there's no guarantee that you'll survive through the operation or the operation will help cure you from your sickness but there's a chance that you'll be alright and totally recovered from the sickness. Try to think positive, please, Ryutsu, I'll be by your side so please Ryutsu, go for the operation."  
  
"You don't understand, do you?" She repeated. "Kenji, all I want is to live the way as I am now and be with you happily, forgetting about my problems and my sickness." She stared deep into his chocolate brown eyes. "You are the one who can help me forget who I am and what I am. You are the one who can make me happy. Please Kenji, don't force me."  
  
Fujima sighed and nodded wearily. "Fine, Ryutsu. If that's what you want."  
  
She smiled happily, glad that he finally understood. Fujima chuckled at her happy face.  
  
"Thanks Kenji for being understanding. I know you would understand." She held his hand. "I promise you if I managed to survive through Christmas, I will go to the hospital for the operation, ok?"  
  
Fujima only nodded.  
  
After lunch, Fujima left the restaurant and went home while Ryutsu stayed at home which was just upstairs the restaurant. She had brought back her sculpting work and was working on it. Fujima was also working on his own work too.  
  
Days and days passed with happiness filled in both of their lives. Finally Christmas came. Ryutsu had invited Fujima to the restaurant. One of her Christmas presents to him was playing the piano for him. He had said that he wanted to listen to her play again someday. She smiled at him who was sitting not far away from the piano and then played a sonata just so right for the special occasion of the winter season...a winter sonata it was called.  
  
When the song ended, she felt a little dizzy but she managed to keep herself steady. Lots of people clapped but only one's applause stood out and was most special to the pianist.  
  
Later, they picked up Fujima's parents from home and sent them to 'Exquisite', the dinner there as his present. Then they went to a port and held onto the railing.  
  
"Kenji, the stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
She leaned on his shoulder with his arm around her shoulder. "I love you, Kenji."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Then she remembered something and took out her gift to him from her coat's pocket. "Kenji, you might have lots of your own sculpting work but this is really special to me since I made it myself. I want to give it to you." She smiled up at him with eyes brimming with tears, looking like a sacred angel with tears in her eyes. "Merry Krismasu."  
  
It was an ice sculpture of an ermine with a basketball in its arms.  
  
"You told me before that ermine is your favourite animal."  
  
He hugged her and whispered. "I'll treasure it for my whole life. Thank you, Ryutsu." He wiped her 'angel's tears' away from her cheeks. "Don't cry, silly."  
  
"I'm just too happy." She laughed at herself. "I'm really silly, ain't I?"  
  
"That's why I love you." He too then remembered his own gift. "Here's my gift."  
  
It was an angel ice sculpture with wings at her side, looking like Ryutsu.  
  
"When I first met you, you looked like an angel to me. Merry Krismasu."  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful, Kenji. Arigatoo.arigatoo." She snuggled her head in his chest, holding the ice sculpture.  
  
They spent the whole night, standing there with snow falling down on their heads and clothes. Not bothering the weather, they just stood there enjoying each other's company.  
  
When the time turned to twelve, Ryutsu's heart started aching. "Argh, uh, ah." She pressed her hand at her chest. It was so painful but she didn't want to give in, not yet..not yet."Mada.."  
  
"Ryutsu! Dosano? Is your heart aching?"  
  
She smiled wearily. "Kenji, I survived through Christmas, didn't I?'  
  
"Talk no more, Ryutsu. Save your breath." He led her to a bench, still with her head nuzzled in his chest.  
  
"Now, I must keep my promise. I have to go to the hospital now, please bring me to the hospital."  
  
Tears started filling in his eyes, couldn't hold back anymore and fell down onto Ryutsu's face. "No, Ryutsu. Don't care about the promise. If you don't wanna go to the hospital, it's fine. We'll be with each other till dawn."  
  
"No, I must keep my promise, Kenji. I promised you."  
  
"Yada. Who knows when you'll get out from the hospital? Who knows if there's still a day I'll see you again when I send you to the hospital."  
  
She smiled at him, fingering his cheek. "Understand Fujima, I have to go to the hospital, I promised. Promises are supposed to be kept and not broken. You don't want me to break my promise, do you?"  
  
"Shikashi-"  
  
She interrupted. "Don't say anymore. I promise you I'll live through the operation. I'll come out from the hospital and be with you again, ok?" Here, she held out her little pinky finger.  
  
He held out his and made the promise with her.  
  
"Now Kenji, bring me to the hospital." She winced in pain.  
  
Quickly, he brought her to the hospital. Luckily, a doctor was still working there. Hardworking you might say or there might be a reason for his staying in the hospital. There were a few nurses on late night shift too. They quickly brought her to an operation room and one stayed to ask him if he was related to the patient, if the patient has any relatives and their contact number. When the nurse contacted Ryutsu's mother, he sat down on the bench, waiting.  
  
He took out her gift to him from his coat's pocket and stared at it. "Meeting you was the best thing that had happened to me" was what she had said when he brought her to the hospital.  
  
Sitting on the bench for hours and hours without any news of her. Just in the background he could hear the music.. .....of the song that she had played...... .............the................. .........Winter Sonata..........  
  
~fin~  
  
Author's note: An ending? I couldn't really decide the ending and decided to write an ending that doesn't seem to be an ending ^^ it's my first fic with an ending like this one. I might write a sequel for it as a New Year fic or next year's Christmas. Sa-na. I hope you people enjoyed reading this. I sorta enjoyed writing this fic ^_^ Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas or Happy Early Christmas ^_^ Ja~ 


End file.
